Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is a silent, undead, and unstoppable killing machine that kills everyone and anything that comes into his path and trespasses onto his territory of Camp Crystal Lake to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. Character Name: Jason Voorhees Gender: Male Primary location: Camp Crystal Lake Signature weapon: Machete Status: Undead Classification: Serial Killer Birthday: June 13, 1946 Relatives: Elias Voorhees (Father) Pamela Voorhees (Mother) Diana Kimble (Half-Sister) Jessica Kimble (Niece) Steven Freeman (Nephew-in-Law) Stephanie Kimble (Great-Niece) Freddy Krueger (In-Law) Free Jefferson (Son) Selena Miller-Voorhees (Future Wife) Lilly Voorhees (Future Daughter) Eddie Voorhees (Future Son) Miley Krueger-Voorhees (Daughter-in-Law) Portrayed by: Ari Lehman Warrington Gillette Richard Brooker Ted White Dick Wieand CJ Graham Kane Hodder Ken Kirzinger Derek Mears First appearance: Friday the 13th (1980) Biography Early Life Jason Voorhees was born in Camp Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, hydrocephalic, large heart, and was mentally disabled. Raising Jason in her own, Pamela kept the boy isolated from the community, not allowing him to attend school and educated him in their home on the outskirts of Camp Crystal Lake. In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a camp cook. Bullied by the other campers, Jason would fall off the dock to escape his tormentors, where he would drown and never be seen again. The counselors were suppose to be watching the children, but they were talking and having sex in the woods. Though Jason's body has never been found, the camp would close as a result of his drowning, but would reopen the next year. Then again, the camp would be closed when Pamela Voorhees, mad with grief, would kill two camp counselors she blamed for his son's death, Barry and Claudette. Then, Pamela was never blamed for their death, and all subsequent attempts to reopen Camp Crystal Lake has failed, supposedly by sabbotage on Pamela's part, to prevent any kids drowning again in the lake like her son did. Because of these sabotages, Camp Crystal Lake earned the nickname of "Camp Blood" by the locals, who believed the area was cursed. Life Before Mass Killing Spree Then, Jason somehow returned to life after his death. In the comic; Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, it is said that Pamela had used the Necronomican to resurrect him. Constructing and living in a crude shelter in the forest, seemingly waiting for his mother to find him and managing to have lived in the woods surrounding Camp Crystal Lake for twenty-one long years. He lived off the land and whatever he could piffer from the camp. During these years, Pamela never found out where he was nor did he ever see her again until her death. In the summer of 1979, Steve Christy, the son of the founders of Camp Crystal Lake, David and Louise Christy, tried to reopen the camp and hiring several teenagers from out of town to work for him as camp counselors. Among those he hired, included Alice Hardy, Jack Burrell, Jack's girlfriend, Marcie Cunningham, Bill, Brenda, Ned Rubenstein, and the camp cook, Annie. Enraged by Steve's actions, Pamela murdered him and almost all of his employees, with Alice Hardy surviving. She would be the one responsible for killing Pamela when she grabbed the machete and decapitated her with it. After Alice killed Pamela, she would fall asleep in the canoe and drift out into the lake before being rescued by local police officers. Then, she had a nightmare where a young, decaying Jason Voorhees would appear out of the water and drag Alice down into the lake. When Alice told Sgt, Tierney of Jason attacking her, they reassured her that they never found evidence of a boy in the lake. Prelude to Mass Killing Sprees After his mother's killing spree, Jason having apparently witnessed his mother's death, grabbed her sweater, severed head, and the machete that was used to kill her, and returned to his shack with them while placing the objects on a crude altar he had constructed. Two months after Pamela's death, Alice would return to Camp Crystal Lake to stay at her apartment to face her demons and get over her fear from the events that happened with Pamela Voorhees. Then, Jason tracked her down to her apartment, snuck inside, and stabbed her in the head with an ice pick, thus killing her, after she was scared by seeing Pamela's severed head in her refrigerator. Escaping with Alice's body, he would place it at the foot of the shrine to his mother, Pamela Voorhees, which had her severed head in the center, surrounded by candles, her sweater, and the machete used to kill her. Three years after killing Alice, Jason would discover a teenager named Chris Higgins in the woods, attacked her with a knife , and knocking her out during the struggle. Exactly what happened next is unknown, but hours later, Chris woke up at home and had no idea of how she got there. Beginning of Mass Killing Sprees Jason's mass murders began in the summer of 1984 when he learned a group of teenaged camp counselors were occupying the nearby counselor training facility, Packanack Lodge . Determined to destroy and kill the trespassers, he began to watch the group closely and stalk them to their deaths. Deputy Winslow, a local deputy of Camp Crystal Lake, would discover Jason's home in the woods and would ultimately be killed by Jason and have his body placed at the foot of the shrine to his mother, Pamela Voorhees. Jason would then attack Packanack Lodge in the middle of the night and kill six of the counselors-in-training, including Jeff, Jeff's girlfriend, Sandra Dier, Mark, Mark's love interest, Vicky, Terry, and Scott. Jason would hide the bodies of all six of the teens he killed, and bring Terry's body to his shack at put it at the foot of the shrine, along with the bodies of Alice Hardy and Deputy Winslow. Jason would stay at the lodge and await some more victims to add to his kill list. When the head trainer, Paul Holt, and his assistant and his girlfriend, Ginny Field, returned from town, Jason knocked out Paul and chased Ginny through the woods all the way to Jason's Shack he was living in, where Ginny would discover the shrine dedicated to Pamela. Aware of Jason's history, Ginny would don Pamela's sweater and trick Jason into thinking she is his mother. This distracted Jason long enough for Paul to come and attack Jason. As Paul and Jason fought, Ginny grabbed the machete that was used to kill Pamela and slammed it deep into Jason's shoulder, the blow knocking him out. Despite the severity of his injury, Jason recovered and followed Ginny and Paul back to Packanack Lodge, where an unmasked Jason crashed through the window and attacked Ginny, causing her to pass out. The next day, a bewildered Ginny was found by paramedics, but Jason was nowhere to be found and the fate of Paul being unknown. Reaching the Crystal Lake Diner , Jason would kill the owners, Harold and Edna Hockett, steal some clothes from their clothesline, and then make his way to Higgins Haven , vacation home of his would-be victim, Chris Higgins, where he would spend the night. The next day, Jason would kill biker gang members, Loco and Fox, and would attempt to kill biker gang leader, Ali, but would only knock him out without knowing. After he killed Loco and Fox, Jason would then move in on killing Chris's friends, including Andy, Andy's girlfriend, Debbie, Shelly, Shelly's blind date, Vera Sanchez, Chuck, and Chuck's girlfriend, Chili, as well as Chris's boyfriend, Rick, aquiring the hockey mask of Shelly along the way, which would be known as Jason's signature mask that would be historical and iconic throughout the series and years to come. Jason, when confronting Chris, would then kill biker gang leader, Ali, this time succeeding in doing so. When Jason finished killing Rick, he would then chase Chris all around Higgins Haven, where they finally meet in the barn. Chris would realize Jason as the hideous and horrid man that attacked her years before when he removed his mask to remove a noose from around his neck. After Ali was killed by Jason, Chris would use this distraction to use an axe and smash it into the head of Jason. Jason would be momentarily stunned by the axe blow and would reach out with his hands to try and strangle Chris with his bare hands before shortly falling over, supposedly dead. The next day, Chris, who seems to have hysteria over the events that just happened, by losing her boyfriend and her good friends, and of course, being attacked by the same man that attacked her years before, and would be helped by local police officers into a police car to get help and have her mental and physical state evaluated. While being loaded into the police car, she would be ranting on to the local officers about Jason still being alive and about being attacked by the decaying corpse of Pamela Voorhees in the lake. That night, Jason and his ten victims from Friday the 13th Part 3 were taken to the Wessex County Morgue, where Jason revived and killed the coroner, Axel, and the nurse, Nurse Robbie Morgan before beginning his way back to Camp Crystal Lake, murdering a hitchhiker along the way. Living at Camp Crystal Lake was Mrs. Jarvis, and her son, Tommy Jarvis, and daughter, Trish Jarvis, along withthe family dog, Gordon, there would also be vacationing teenagers that rented a vacation home to party. While back at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason would murder the teenagers partying in the vacation home, including Jimmy, Ted, Doug, Doug's girlfriend, Sara, Paul, Paul's girlfriend, Samantha, Tina, and Terri, as well as killing Mrs. Jarvis and Rob Dier, who was hunting down Jason for killing his sister, Sandra Dier, in Friday the 13th Part 2. Going after Tommy and Trish, Jason's rampage was brought to an end when Tommy, using some newspaper clippings belonging to Rob as a reference, altered his appearance to resemble a young Jason, which distracted Jason, and allowed Trish to knock Jason's mask off of Jason's face. Then, Tommy would grab the machete when Jason was distracted by Trish and would smash the machete into the face of Jason, causing Jason to topple over forward, pushing the blade of the machete even deeper into his skull and through his eye socket. As Tommy and Trish embraced, Tommy notices that Jason was showing some signs of life, and Tommy would grab the machete and start hacking away at Jason, uttering the words "DIE! DIE! DIE!" while Trish was screaming Tommy's name. Trish and Tommy Jarvis were then found a short time later and Jason's body was taken away and eventually buried at Eternal Peace Cemetery, though most local authorities were misinformed and were told that Jason was cremated. Killing thirty teenagers and adults in the space of only a few days, the summer of 1984 was Jason's most bloodiest year ever. Copycat Killer and Resurrection Six years after killing Jason, Tommy Jarvis, who has been in and out of various mental institutions since his encounter with Jason, was sent to Pinehurst Youth Development Center. Shortly after Tommy's arrival, residents of the halfway house, including Robin, Violet, Jake, Eddie, Eddie's girlfriend, Tina, the halfway house director, Matt Letter, and the halfway house cook, George, would all be killed at an alarming rate, along with Demon, Demon's girlfriend, Anita, two greases, Pete and Vinnie, a mental patient transporter, Billy, and Billy's girlfriend, Lana, a paramedic, Duke, locals Ethel Hubbard and her son, Junior Hubbard, and a homeless man named Raymond were also killed, all at random times, which led to local authorities, Sheriff Cal Tucker and Deputy Dodd, believing that Jason had somehow returned. At the end of the film, Tommy, along with assistant director of the halfway house, Pam Roberts, and Reggie would defeat Jason, along with help from Tommy and knock him off the top of the barn and onto spikes of a tractor harrow. It was then revealed that local paramedic, Roy Burns, was using Jason's image to protect his own image to commit the murders to avenge his son, Joey's, death since Joey was murdered by Pinehurst resident, Victor J. Faden. Due to Roy's killing spree reawakening Tommy's deep-seated fear of Jason, Tommy, already unhinged and suffering from visual and auditory hallucinations, has a psychotic fit and nearly became another copycat killer of Jason, donning the hockey mask that Roy was using and brandishing a knife and coming close to murdering his friend and the assistant director of the halfway house, Pam Roberts. Put back into an institution after nearly almost killing Pam, Tommy was released back into society in June of 1990. Believing that destroying Jason's body and cremating him would cure him of his psychosis and allow him to move on in life, Tommy went to Eternal Peace Cemetery, where Jason was buried, with his best friend, Allen Hawes, and dug up Jason's corpse. Unfortunately, the sight of Jason would cause Tommy to snap and attack the rotted husk with a metal fence post. Calming down after stabbing Jason's corpse with the fence post several times, Tommy left the fence post in the chest of Jason, which acted as a lightning rod, attracting several bolts of lightning to attack the post from an oncoming storm. Rising from the grave, Jason killed Hawes and, after sending Tommy running, although it is unknown if Jason remembers Tommy as the young boy that killed him in the first place, and put on the hockey mask that Tommy left behind. The killer began making his way back to Camp Crystal Lake (renamed to Forest Green to distance itself from the bad publicity that Camp Crystal Lake had). After a day of traveling on foot, and killing everyone he encountered, including Darren and Darren's girlfriend, Lizabeth, a couple camping in the woods named Steven and Annette, Martin the Caretaker, and a group of paintballers, Stan, Burt, Larry, Katie, and Roy, Jason would finally arrive at Forest Green. Jason would kill two active camp counselors, Sissy Baker and Paula (after already killing Darren, Lizabeth, Cort, and Cort's girlfriend, Nikki). Moving in on the children, Jason was drawn away from them when Sheriff Mike Garris, and two local officers, Officer Pappas and Officer Thornton, would appear to investigate the lack of communication at the camp. Easily dispatching the officers, Jason briefly struggled with Sheriff Mike Garris, but would eventually kill him too. After killing Garris, Jason attacked his head and one of the camp counselors, Megan Garris, but was lured away from her by Tommy, who was in the lake setting up a trap to kill Jason once and for all. Attempting to drag Tommy out of the boat and into the water, Jason was set on fire and chained to the bottom of the lake to a boulder, but would still manage to drown Tommy. Struggling to free himself, Jason tried dragging Megan underneath the water and drown her too, when she swam out in the lake to rescue Tommy, but she would start the boat and the motor would break Jason's neck. Megan would then drag Tommy back onto shore and would give him CPR and resuscitate him, leaving Jason trapped at the bottom of the lake. Seven years into his imprisonment, Jason nearly managed to drown a fourteen year old, Rennie Wickham, when she was pushed into the lake by her uncle, Charles McCulloch, who was trying to teach her how to swim. Seeing Jason as a child due to her latent empathetic abilities, Rennie barely escaped Jason's grasp, and was left haunted by her encounter with him, becoming aqua-phobic. From Crystal Lake to Manhattan In September 2000, psychic teenager, Tina Shepard, wanting to bring her father, John Shepard, back to life, who she accidentally killed using her powers years earlier, would accidentally awaken and release Jason Voorhees from his watery tomb, the shock of doing so knocked her out, thus Jason ignoring her and moving on. Jason would kill Michael and Michael's girlfriend, Jane, as well as a camping couple, Dan and Judy, and would make his way to continue his killing spree at the Shepard home and the house next door, which was rented by a bunch of teenagers for a birthday. Butchering and slaughtering the teens, including Melissa, Robin, Maddy, David, Eddie, Ben, Ben's girlfriend, Kate, Russell, and Russell's girlfriend, Sandra, as well as killing Tina's mom, Amanda Shepard and Tina's doctor, Dr. Crews, Jason ultimately faced off against Tina, as well as Nick, with Tina's telekinesis easily matching Jason's raw power. Their fight destroying both houses, Tina and Jason's battle reached the docks of Camp Crystal Lake where Tina, using her powers, would resurrect her father, who dragged Jason off the docks and chained him to the bottom of the lake once again. The next summer, Jason became active once again when an anchor of a passing yacht would severed an underwater electrical cable, which shocked Jason and brought him back to life. Boarding the yacht, Jason murdered two teenager lovers named Jim Miller and Suzi Donaldson, and would take the mask to replace the one Tina destroyed during their fight. Drifting aimlessly, the yacht brought Jason to the SS Lazarus, a cruise ship which was taking the graduating class of Lakeview High School to New York City. Climbing aboard the ship, Jason set about killing off the students and crew members, including Miles Wolfe, Wayne Webber, Tamara Mason, Eva Watanabe, JJ Jarrett, as well as Admiral Robertson, Chief Engineer Jim Carlston, the Deck Hand, and a Boxer. With Jason's presence, this causes Rennie Wickham, who is now eighteen years old, to see hallucinations of Jason as a child. Starting a fire by throwing a student on the control panel, Jason caused the SS Lazarus to sink, drowning everyone still aboard. Having seen Rennie, and her classmates, including Sean Robertson and Julius Gaw, as well as her teacher, Colleen Van Deusen, her uncle, Charles McCulloch, and her dog, Toby, to board a lifeboat and row to New York City. Jason would follow them to New York City, either swimming or walking on the floor of the ocean. Catching up to the group in New York City, Jason pursued them in the streets, killing Julius and Charles, as well as a cop, and two gang bangers named Homes and Jojo. Chasing Rennie and Sean (Colleen having died in an explosion of the police car when Rennie crashed it) through Times Square, the subway, a diner, and into the sewers, Jason eventually cornered the two, knocking Sean out, and killing a Sanitation Engineer who had been guiding Sean and Rennie out of the sewers. Chasing Rennie, Jason was horribly burned when she threw toxic waste into his face, causing his face to melt. Tearing his smoldering mask off and blindly stumbling after Rennie, Jason grabbed her leg when she and Sean tried to exit the sewers, but before he could pull her down, he was caught in a wave of toxic waste that rushed through the sewers and was melted down as Sean and Rennie (who hallucinated Jason as a child one last time) escaped through a manhole, with the toxic waste dragging Jason into the ocean. Hell and Nightmares Presumably washed out to the ocean by the toxic waste in the sewers of New York City, Jason once again returned to Camp Crystal Lake with his hockey mask fused to his face due to the toxic waste. In July 2003, an undercover FBI agent named Agent Elizabeth Marcus stopped by the campgrounds only to be chased by Jason into the woods. Marcus led Jason into an ambush where he was riddled with hundreds of bullets and blown apart by a large number of agents. Jason's remains were taken to the Youngstown Federal Morgue in Youngstown, Ohio, where Jason, as Phil the Coroner examined him, possessed him by hypnotizing him into eating the disembodied heart. With his new body, Jason (in Phil's body) would kill the Assistant Coroner and two FBI agents that were left to guard the morgue and began making his way back to Camp Crystal Lake, instinctively seeking out his half-sister, Diana Kimble, who he intended to possess to fully resurrect himself. Jason (still in Phil's body) would begin his trek back to Camp Crystal Lake, taking more lives as he goes, including the lives of Alexis, Luke, and Luke's girlfriend, Deborah, as well as Edna. After five days, Jason would finally reach Camp Crystal Lake and would transfer his worm-like soul from Phil to Josh, leaving Phil to die and rot to death from the evil that the soul contained. Attacking Diana Kimble in her home, Jason, struggling with Steven Freeman when he arrived, accidentally killed Diana with a knife-sharpening pole he had intended to throw at Steven. Fleeing the scene after being impaled with a fireplace poker and knocked through a window by Steven, Jason abandoned Josh's body the next day, leaving Josh to die, and would take another body as its host, the body of Robert Campbell, a reporter and the current boyfriend of Diana's daughter, Jessica Kimble, who was Jason's next target. Finding Jessica at home, Jason tried to possess her, but was wounded by Steven, who escaped with Jessica. Tracking Jessica down to the police department, Jason killed a group of officers, including Officer Ryan, Officer Mark, and Officer Brian, while knocking out Sheriff Ed Landis and came close to possessing Jessica, only for Steven to intervene again. Shot a number of times by Steven, Jason was briefly downed, but recovered, and chases Steven and Jessica to the diner Diana use to work at. Shrugging off a barrage of gunshots, Jason, after killing Ward, Shelby, two diner patrons, and the owner of the diner, Joey B, collapsed after Jessica's friend, Vicki, sacrificed herself in an attempt to stop him. Recovering by the time police officers showed up, Jason possessed Officer Randy Parker and made his way to the Voorhees House, arriving there at the same time as Sheriff Ed Landis. Seeing Jessica has an enchanted dagger, which could send him to Hell, Jason pretended to be Randy, even speaking to confuse Jessica, causing her to accidentally kill Sheriff Ed Landis with the dagger, with it being shown that Jason was in the body of Officer Randy Parker, and not the body of Sheriff Ed Landis. When Jessica dropped the dagger after killing Landis with it, Jason rushed over to Steven and Jessica's daughter, Stephanie Kimble, and prepared to possess her. Arriving just in time, Steven partially decapitated Officer Randy Parker with a machete, killing him, forcing Jason's soul to crawl out of the gaping neck wound. Scurrying through the house, Jason's soul was knocked into a hole in the floor by Steven, where it found Diana's dead body, which had been placed and hidden in the house by Robert, who had intended the "discover" it during a routine walk-through with his crew to skyrocket the ratings and viewers of his newscast. Slithering up to his half-sister's vagina, Jason successfully resurrected himself, as he can resurrect himself through an alive or dead family member of his own bloodline, and went after Jessica and Steven, only to be momentarily distracted by the bounty hunter, Creighton Duke, who has a vendetta to kill Jason. After killing Creighton by breaking his back with a bearhug, Jason was tackled out of the window by Steven and the two fought, with Jason having the obvious advantage. Before he could beat Steven to death, Jason was attacked from behind by Jessica and stabbed in the heart with the enchanted, magical dagger. Jason was grabbed by demonic hands that burst out of the dirt of the ground, and feebly struggling, while also attempting to bring Steven with him, was dragged down to Hell, losing his mask in the process. Leaving with their baby at dawn, Jessica and Steven failed to notice the bladed glove of Freddy Krueger shoot out of the ground and grab the abandoned hockey mask and bring it down to Hell. In his personal Hell, Jason wandered a perfect recreation of Camp Crystal Lake that was in perpetual twilight, seemingly killing the possible same victim, Heather, over and over again. Jason's cycle of stalking and killing was eventually interrupted by Freddy Krueger, who, under the guise of Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, used what remained of his power to resurrect Jason, telling him to go to Springwood and "punish" the children there. Weak due to all of the residents of his hometown suppressing and censoring all knowledge pertaining to him and quarantining those aware of his existance, Freddy's plan was to have Jason kill and cause panic, making the authorities believe he has returned, creating fear and giving him power. Jason killed Trey, Blake Mueller, Blake's father, Mr. Mueller, Frisell, and Gibb Smith and the deaths were blamed on Freddy, just ike the dream stalker thought they would be. Things soon became complicated when Jason, despite fulfilling his purpose, would continue killing, claiming more and more victims before Freddy could kill them in their dreams. After killing a rave, including Shack. Shack's friend, Mark Davis, and five ravers, Jason followed Lori Campbell and her friends, Will Rollins, Charlie Linderman, Kia Waterson, Bill Freeburg, and Deputy Scott Stubbs to Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute, the group having gone there in search of the dream suppressant, Hypnocil, which could protect them from Freddy. Breaking into the asylum, Jason killed an Asylum Guard and Deputy Scott Stubbs and gave chase to the others, but was confronted by Freddy, who had possessed Bill Freeburg and disposed of the Hypnocil. Using a massive amount of tranquilizer, Freddy knocked Jason out, right before he sliced Bill Freeburg's body in half, thus killing him. Confronted by Freddy in the Dream World and figuring out he was only being used, Jason was battered by the other killer, who had the advantage of possessing reality warping powers in his realm. Managing to endure everything Freddy threw at him, Jason lost his composure when a pipe burst and showered him with water, his deep-seated fear of water and having drowned as a child, having been brought to the surface by being in the Dream World. Regressed to a helpless child by Freddy and in the process, lost his immortality, Jason was whisked away to a 1950's-style version of Camp Crystal Lake, where he relived being knocked into the lake by bullying campers. Jason was narrowly saved by Lori, who had entered the Dream World, intent on dragging Freddy out. Due to being distracted by Lori, Freddy lost hold of Jason, who woke up in the back of a van, Lori, Will, Kia, and Charlie had been in the midst of transporting him to Camp Crystal Lake. Breaking his bonds, Jason caused the van to crash and was sent flying out of the back of it. Recovering quickly, Jason reached Camp Crystal Lake, which had been converted into a resort and would give Jason the home field advantage, shortly after Will, Kia, and Charlie (who were forced to carry Lori, who was trapped in the Dream World by Freddy) did. Bursting into a cabin and attacking Will, Kia, and Charlie, Jason injured all three and, during the struggle, casued the cabin to catch on fire. As the flames spread, Jason, when Lori finally woke up after being burnt and dragged Freddy into the real world, moved in on the killer. Jason and Freddy engaged in a brutal battle, which brought them through the campgrounds, a nearby construction site and to the docks, which Will and Lori (with both Kia Waterson and Charlie Linderman being killed in the crossfire) set on fire. As the flames raced towards them, Jason and Freddy continued fighting, Jason ripping Freddy's arm off while Freddy, having earlier claimed Jason's machete, stabbed him in the heart with it. The fire soon reached some stacked propane tanks, causing them to erupt, the explosions setting Jason and Freddy on fire and flinging them into the lake. When Freddy reached the dock and prepared to kill both Lori and Will, Jason, using his last once of strength, leaped out of the water and impaled Freddy with his own severed arm. Lori would then grab the machete and decapitate Freddy with it and then Jason would sink to the bottom of the lake with Freddy's body and severed head, with Lori tossing the machete to him. The next day, Jason emerged from the waters clutching Freddy's head, which winked and laughed, though this didn't seem to bother Jason. So the winner between Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees was made clear and it was...Jason Voorhees! A New Enemy In December, years after his battle with Freddy, Jason still survives in Camp Crystal Lake, with it again being renamed Forest Green. Freddy is trapped within Jason's sub conscious. Will and Lori return to the camp for closure, but are killed and disposed by Jason. While lurking in Jason's thoughts Freddy learns of a demonic book called the Necromonican, which can be used to bring him back to life. By coincidence, the Necromonican is hidden in the Voorhees House. In a trance, Freddy, once again using Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, to convince Jason that the only way to get rid of Freddy is with the Necromonican, not only that, but it'll make Jason a "real boy". While looking for the demonic book, Jason murders three girls. This murder is analyzed by Ash Williams, who came into town to help with a local S-Mart. Ash believed Jason to be a Deadite, undead demonic entities created by the Necromonican. Ash, having dealt with Deadites before, tries to warn the teenage employee's at S-Mart, but naturally none of them believes Ash, except for a girl named Caroline, who is aware of Jason's existence. One of the teens also makes a mistake by pulling a prank on Ash by dressing up as Jason. In another trance, Freddy appears as Jason's father, Elias Voorhees, reminding him of his duties to find the book. After this dream, Jason butchers several Christmas Carolers, and later kills a group of teenagers camping in the Voorhees House, except from one named Bree. Ash, who was following the partying teenagers, finds the Necromonican and escapes with Bree. Jason attempts to intercept them while they are driving away. Jason destroys the car, but Ash and Bree elude him. Regardless, Jason still relentlessly stalks them to the S-Mart as Freddy urges him. There, Jason massacres several employees. Ash and the survivors take refuge in Caroline's house, where they realize that, because of Jason's limited intelligence, that he must be a pawn. It's at that point where Freddy slowly begins to reveal himself to Ash. Freddy finally materializes himself outside the Dream World and orders Jason to kill Ash and leave the others for later, while he reads the Necromonican. Three of the boys lure Jason into the Voorhees House, planting a trap there. Jason, however, realizes the trick and later confronts Freddy, interrupting a fight between the dream demon and Ash. However, Freddy has mastered the Necromonican enough to summon Jason's many victims as Deadites to kill him. While Jason fights his vengeful victims. During the struggle, Ash manages to steal the book and flees into the woods. Freddy soon changes the campgrounds into his familiar home of Elm Street and summons the spirits of his own victims to kill Ash. Jason manages to find his way to Freddy's warped reality and begins to fight him head on, with Freddy gaining the upper hand. Ash and Caroline attempt to escape with the book, but it is stolen by Jason. During the heated struggle, the Voorhees House was destroyed and Ash falls unconscious. Freddy and Jason also survive, but are trapped in the rubble. Ash does regain consciousness, just as Freddy escapes the rubble, as does Jason (much to Freddy's annoyance), Ash, Jason, and Freddy begin a full out fight. Ash is brutally beaten from the fight, but refuses to back down against them. Caroline begins to read the discarded Necromonican, opening a portal which begins to pull Freddy in. Jason is too strong to be pulled in, but the vortex causes Ash's car to knock Jason beneath the frozen lake, while Freddy is dragged into the vortex completely. Ash and Caroline survive the fight, but Ash remains confident that the world has not seen the last of them. Washington Government agents, lead by Detective Gordon Russel, lead a search across the campgrounds for the Necromonican. The book is found and two other agents find Jason, who awakens and kills both of them. Once again under the guise of Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, Freddy urges Jason to hunt down Ash. Months later, after Jason kills Caroline, Jason follows Ash to Baltimore, Maryland. While Ash is on a train, Jason stows away on the train's boxcar. Many of Jason's survivors meet each other in a meeting organized by Maggie Burroughs and Dr. Neil Gordan. Among those at the meeting are Stephanie Kimble, her father, Steven Freeman, Alice Johnson and her son, Jacob, Tina Shepard, and Rennie Wickham. Ash meets with them and they begin to discuss their goals, but are interrupted by Jason, who kills Steven. While Ash prepares to fight Jason himself, a hummer drives through the house and rams Jason. The driver is revealed to be Tommy Jarvis. While the survivors flee and make a plan to stop Jason. As Jason gets back up, government agents begin to open fire onto Jason and capture him. In Washington, Jason was put in a holding cell with a bunch of dead people. He was visited mentally by Freddy, who tells him of a plan to massacre the world. After hearing of the presence of his old enemies (namely Tommy) will be coming for them, Jason agrees and becomes the leader of the Deadite army. Later, while the survivors battle Freddy, Jason and the Deadites descend upon Washington. While Jason and his demonic army terrorize the streets, Jason is confronted by Tommy. Just as the fight is provoked, a winged Deadite drags Tommy to meet Freddy, who is abducting Jacob at the White House, Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy. Jason and Maggie, who is revealed to be Freddy's daughter, Kathryn, who has betrayed the group. Little did the killers know, was that Ash, Alice, Tina, and Stephanie are now onto them. However, Stephanie separates from the group, and later encounters Freddy who tells her it is her destiny to end up like Jason considering their biological relation. Clad in hockey mask, Stephanie prepares to kill Jason. Back at the White House, a brief fight ensues between Jason and Maggie. Tina kills Maggie and Alice allows Freddy to kill her, passing her powers onto Jacob, who takes this as a chance to summon the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the dream warriors. The Deadites are destroyed, but Freddy wounds Jacob. Ash begins to fight Freddy, while Stephanie and Tommy fight Jason. Tommy taunts Jason about not being able to kill him. Stephanie impales Jason and Tommy decapitates Jason with a shard of glass. Freddy aborbs Jason's soul seemingly at full peak, but Neil and the spirit of Nancy Thompson recite the chant to open the portal to the Deadites dimension and Freddy is stripped from his powers and shot into the portal by Ash, freeing all the souls, including Jason. After the survivors of the battle leave, Pamela's voice is heard telling him he will never die, foreshadowing another resurrection. The Far Future Either before or during 2008, Jason was captured by the government and, convicted of at least two hundred murders, and was imprisoned in the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility, which was built on the remains of Camp Crystal Lake. Jason's captors tried executing him through a variety of means, including electrocution, gassing, firing squad, and hanging. None of these methods worked, so Jason was simply left shackled and under constant sedation in the facility until further notice. By 2010, it was decided that Jason should be cryogenically frozen, with head researcher, Rowan LaFontaine, being put in charge of the procedure. On the day Jason was suppose to be put on ice, the decision was quickly and quietly overturned, with Dr. Wimmer having convinced his superiors to let him transport Jason, unfrozen, to another facility in Stanford, despite the inherent risk involved in doing so. When Dr. Wimmer and the group of soldiers hired to move Jason arrived in Jason's chamber, they discovered he had escaped and killed Private Johnson (who accidentally knocked Jason's IV loose) and putting the dead man's body in his place. Ambushing the soldiers, Jason killed them, along with killing Dr. Wimmer, acquiring a machete and gave chase to Rowan, who lured Jason into the basement, where she knocked him into the experimental cryogenics chamber with a barrage of shotgun blasts. As he began to freeze, Jason rammed his machete through the chamber door, stabbing Rowan, and causing the gasses to seep out, causing them to freeze Rowan as well. Jason's rupturing of the cryo-chamber not only froze Rowan alongside him, but also instigated the automatic lockdown, which completely sealed the facility. Apparently deciding this was for the best, the government left Jason and Rowan to their fate, abandoning the facility. Frozen for centuries, Jason and Rowan were discovered in 2455 by an Earth Two class on a field trip to Earth One, which had become uninhabitable years ago. Taken up to The Grendel by the class, including Tsunaron, Janessa, and Azrael, lead by Professor Brandon Lowe. Jason was sent to Lab One, where, in the middle of being examined by the intern, Adrienne Thomas, he thawed, killed the intern, grabbed a space machete, and began stalking the corridors of the spaceship, killing off the students and the hired security, including Stoney, Azrael, Dallas, Sven, Condor, Geko, Briggs, Kicker, the pilot, Fat Lou, as well as Professor Brandon Lowe. Jason's machinations resulted in The Grendel crashing into the space station, Solaris, destroying it and crippling The Grendel, which began falling apart. As the survivors, Rowan included, worked to try and escape on a shuttle, Jason murdered Crutch, causing Kinsa, an already unbalanced student to break down and try to activate the shuttle prematurely, causing it to explode. Cornering Rowan, Waylander, and Janessa in the docking bay, Jason met his match when the android, KM 14, having been updated with combat capabilities by her creator, Tsunaron, attacking him, riddling him with thousands of bullets and blowing most of his limbs, including his head, off with a rocket launcher. Jason's mangled remains were left in a medical bay where, either due to equipment of The Grendel malfunctioning or Jason's soul manipulating it, the nano ants reconstructed Jason, using scrap scattered around the room as a substitute for flesh. Now a cyborg and more powerful than ever before, Jason resumed his pursuit of the survivors, who had contacted the rescue vessel, Tiamat, and were in the middle of trying to blow off the dying portion of The Grendel, to delay the ship's explosion. Nonchalantly punching off KM 14's head off when she tried fighting him again, Jason was blown up by the set charges when Waylander, who had been paralyzed trying to fight Jason, activated them, killing himself in the process. Unfazed by the bombs, Jason ripped his way into the remains of The Grendel, causing Janessa to be sucked into space and killed, and went after the remaining survivors, who worked desperately to try and reach the Tiamat. Momentarily distracted by a virtual version of Camp Crystal Lake created by Tsunaron and the still-functioning KM 14, Jason, realizing the nature of the holograms, charged after Rowan, Tsunaron, and KM 14 as they, having unsealed the door leading to the Tiamat, rushed onto the vessel. As the remains of The Grendel collapsed around him, Jason was confronted by a space-suited Sgt. Brodski and the two were flung into space when The Grendel finally exploded. Merely launched through space by the explosion, Jason tried latching onto the Tiamat, but was tackled by Sgt. Brodski, and sent plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth Two. The unshielding reentry caused by both Sgt. Brodski and Jason to be incinerated, with Jason's remains and his metallic mask crash landing in a lake, attracting the attention of a pair of camping teenagers, who went to investigate the impact site. Do to all the things Jason has lived through, it is presumed that he will do his thing on Earth Two, but this is considered his "death" film. And some novels take place after this and show that Jason is alive. The third novel is his last appearance in the Jason X series, as he is sucked into a black hole and it transports him on to another side of the moon, and the last Jason X his threat is only ended by his son, Free Jefferson, trapping his clone in an escape-pod sending it to an uninhabitable moon. Remake In 2009, a group of teenagers, led by a boy named Wade, hiked to Camp Crystal Lake, having been tipped off that a large amount of wild marijuana grew in the area. After the group sets up camp, Jason, when Wade goes off into the night to urinate and stumbles upon the marijuana, and murders Wade with his machete. With Wade dead, Jason spies on Richie and Amanda, who are having sex in a tent. His presence having been sensed by Amanda, Jason, when Richie leaves the tent believing it to be Wade who was spying on him and his girlfriend, attacks Amanda. Trapping Amanda in her sleeping bag, Jason kills her by dangling her upside down from a tree over a campfire, also setting a bear trap nearby, which Richie sets off when he rushes to try and help Amanda. Richie is then forced to watch Amanda burn alive in the sleeping bag. With Richie incapacitated, Jason ventures to his and his mother, Pamela Voorhees's, old house, where he attacks Whitney Miller and her boyfriend, Mike. Entering a tunnel beneath the house, Jason begins shoving his machete through the floor boards, injuring Mike, who he drags into the tunnels through a trapdoor and finishes off. Chasing Whitney back to the campsite, Jason kills Richie with his machete when Whitney tries to help her friend out of the bear trap. Tearing his machete out of Richie's head, Jason prepares to strike Whitney down too, but relents at the last second, noticing her resemblance to Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, at a younger age. Taking Whitney back to his lair, Jason shackles her to the wall and gives her his mother's locket. Afterwards, Jason disposes of the bodies of Whitney's friends, leaving practically no evidence of them, stumping the authorities. Six months after abducting Whitney and murdering her friends, Jason travels to a farm, an employee of which, Donnie, had early infringed upon his territory to take some of the marijuana Wade had been after. Luring Donnie, up into the attic of the barn, Jason attacks and, during the scuffle, has his burlap sack pulled off of his face. With Donnie startled by his now exposed face, Jason kills Donnie by slashing his throat with a machete. After killing Donnie, Jason reaches down to collect his burlap sack when he spots a hockey mask among the pile of junk in the room. Taking the mask, Jason tries it on and, after glancing at himself in a nearby mirror, decides to keep it and leave the burlap sack behind. Going to Crystal Lake, Jason finds a group of college students have traveled to the area to party in a house owned by the group's leader, Trent Sutton. While, Nolan and his girlfriend, Chelsea, were wakeboarding on the lake, Jason kills Nolan while he is driving Trent's motorboat by shooting him in the head with an arrow. When Chelsea, who had accidentally been hit by the boat after Nolan dies and loses control of it, sees Jason standing in the woods and hides from him under the dock by the lake. Jason, after looking around for her, spots her and stabs her in the head with his machete from the dock slats. When night falls, Jason, carrying Donnie's corpse, goes back to Camp Crystal Lake and, after hearing noises uttered by the hidden Clay Miller (Whitney's brother) and his friend and Trent's girlfriend, Jenna, turns on the camp lights and begins thrashing about in search of the cause of the noises. After knocking several stacked canoes over, Jason gives up in his search and continues with transporting Donnie's dead body to his lair. Underground, Jason takes the body to storage and leaves Clay's bag (which he found on the campgrounds) with Whitney. Settling down, Jason begins sharpening his machete and experiences a flashback of his mother's death, prompting him to throw a tantrum and begin thrashing about wildly, nearly attacking the panicking Whitney before she soothes him by saying his name and show him his mother's locket. After being calmed down, Jason leaves Whitney. Going to Trent's house sometime later, Jason finds Whitney there, the girl having managed to escape his lair earlier. Dragging Whitney back to his lair, Jason chains her again to the wall and then goes back to Trent's house and cutting the power to the residence before entering the tool shed where he confronts Chewie. Attacking Chewie, Jason, when the boy tried to defend himself with a screwdriver, grabs the tool and stabs him in the throat with it, killing Chewie and forcing him to choke on his own blood. Stringing Chewie's corpse from the shed ceiling, Jason distracts Chewie's best friend, Lawrence, who had come in search for Chewie, with it before revealing himself. Fighting with Lawrence, Jason loses grasp on the boy, who escapes from the shed and begins running back to Trent's house. Grabbing an axe, Jason hurls the axe at the fleeing Lawrence's back, severly injuring him. Leaving Lawrence alive for several minutes in an attempt to lure his friends out of the house, Jason, when this ploy fails, finished off Lawrence by shoving the axe from his back and through his chest. He would then climb Trent's hosue onto the roof and sneak into Trent's house. Jason would kill Bree by impaling her on an antler door hook and shortly afterwards, he kills Officer Bracke by stabbing him in the eye with a fireplace poker, the officer having been earlier called to the house by Clay. When Clay, Jenna, and Trent run from the house, Jason goes after Trent, following him to the main road. When a motorist being revealed as Mr. Garikes, who is the owner of the barn where Donnie worked at, stops to help Trent, Jason, before Trent can hop into the driver's pickup truck, skewers Trent with his machete and subsequently impales him on the spikes on the back of the truck. After Mr. Garikes flees in a panic with Trent still hanging off the back of his truck, Jason tracks down Clay and Jenna down to the tunnels, where the duo had found and freed Whitney from her imprisonment in Jason's lair. Chasing after the three, Jason manages to murder Jenna when impaling her with an axe before following Clay and Whitney through the tunnel that leads to an overturned bus. Catching up with Clay, Jason begins beating him, only to be distracted by Whitney long enough for her and her brother to escape to the barn where Donnie worked. Fighting with Clay in the barn, Jason is injured when, after Whitney pretends to be Jason's mother, Pamela, Clay sets up a bear trap off on his shoulder and wraps a hanging chain around Jason's neck when Whitney before tossing one end of the chain into Donnie's woodchipper. Lifted off the ground due to the chain being caught in the spinning blades of the woodchipper, Jason, before this hanging kills him, falls to the ground when the wood beam the chain was thrown over breaks. Still restrained by the chain and the woodchipper, Jason, as he tries to attack, is stabbed in the chest by Whitney, an attach which seemingly kills him. After being stabbed, the presumably dead Jason is brought to the Crystal Lake dock, where he, his mask, and Pamela's locket are dumped into the lake by Clay and Whitney. Falling to the bottom of the lake, Jason, apparently still alive, shoots upward and comes crashing through the dock and grabs Whitney, leaving her fate and Clay's ambiguous. Characteristics and Methods As there are supernatural and demonic things involved with Jason, it is not known if Jason really even had a character and personality anymore save for that of a mute stalking murderer. However, it did seem that he must have had some residue of his humanity left in him thought it being that of a child. The only that was ever heard from him was the infamous "Kill! Kill! Kill! Die! Die! Die!", when he approaches his victims, but it didn't sound natural. He was also known to grunt when he was injured heavily. He revered his mother as she was the only one to show him true love in his childhood. After her death, he constructed a crude altar in the shack where he lived with his mother's severed head at the center to which he placed his victims at the foot of it, as though it was a human sacrifice, demonstrating that he had some beliefs. Ginny Field, knowing the story of him and his mother, used the child persona thing against him to trap him in order to kill him and protect herself from further harm. Tommy Jarvis, as a child, also used the child persona thing against him by making himself look like Jason did as a child, in order to trap him like Ginny had once did to save his sister, Trish Jarvis. Both attempts to use the child persona thing against him were successful. Jason stalked his victims cunningly, quietly, and sometimes grudgingly as with Tommy Jarvis and Tina Shepard at one point, but not recklessly, and luring them into their death. After killing his victims, he usually hid the bodies to prevent others from raising alarm and to create more terror when his next intended victim would find it. If Jason had any virtues left, it would be that he never killed children that is children under the age of thirteen or pets and when he killed, it was always quick and their suffering was not long unless they struggled against him. Another possible virtue of Jason is shown when he saves Lori Campbell twice from becoming Freddy Krueger's victim after she saved him from getting killed by the dreamstalker himself, though it is not actually known if he saved her on purpose. Powers and Abilities Jason is immortal. Thus, it supports the most difficult and deadly effects of the nature of his weapons that even uses such as fire and cuts. It was shown that Jason has a healing factor, which helps him against terribly fatal injuries, reconstructing the destroyed flesh. It was decided that Jason was decapitated, does the same scheme resurrection of Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell, and was impaled in the heart, continue walking. Jason also has superhuman strength, that a human would not be able to achieve, it helps to go through concrete, lift heavy furniture, and crush people. His skin was very tough, that further protects him effectively from every kind of attack. In the sixth film, Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives, the shovel that hits Jason's head was shattered to pieces merely upon touching him. Weapons Jason used anything at his disposal as a weapon, but seemed to be particularly fond of the machete. He also used his bare hands on many occasions to kill. Jason would also use weapons, such as an axe, knives, scythe, ice pick, barbed wire, spear (and spear gun), harpoon, mirror shards, tree-trimming saw, electric guitar, hot sauna rock, brush hook, syringe, wrench, pitchforks, tent spike, party horn, broken bottle, dart, arrows, garden harrow, scalpel, surgical hacksaw, space machete, meat cleaver, fireplace poker, knitting needle, hammer claw, as well as electroction, strangulation, and drowning his victims. Trivia *Jason is the only character in the entire series to appear in all the films of the series, either real or flashback. *Jason was only played by Kane Hodder more than once, the other actors only played Jason one time. *Jason killed a total of 167 people throughout the entire series. *The original Friday the 13th in 1980 is the only film Jason isn't the killer. In Part 5, he isn't the killer, but his image is being used to do the killings. *Friday the 13th Part 2 is the only film in the series where Jason has hair when he is unmasked. *Jason is known mainly for his hockey mask that he wears starting in Friday the 13th Part 3. *Out of everyone Jason killed throughout the series, his first victim is Alice Hardy. *The only character to fight and defeat Jason more than one time is Tommy Jarvis, who defeats Jason three times. *The only types of species Jason will NOT kill are children under the age of 13 and animals. *Jason is the main killer in the Friday the 13th (2009) film, which is a remake of the original film in 1980, which he is not the killer. *Only one person in the entire series would use Jason's image to kill and it not be Jason really doing the killings and that is Roy Burns (played by Dick Wieand) in Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning *Jason Voorhees is the character in the entire franchise to be played the most by different actors. The second character is Pamela Voorhees, followed by Tommy Jarvis in third place. Appearances Films *Friday the 13th (1980) (Flashbacks and hallucinations only) *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3 *Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning (Dream sequences and hallucinations only) *Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan *Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell *Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X *Freddy vs. Jason *Friday the 13th (2009) Novels *Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982; Michael Avallone novel) *Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives (1986) *Friday the 13th (1987; Flashbacks and hallucinations only) *Friday the 13th Part 2 (1987) *Friday the 13th Part 3 (1988; Simon Hawke novel) *Friday the 13th: Mother's Day (1994; Spirit only) *Friday the 13th: Jason's Curse (1994; Spirit only) *Friday the 13th: The Carnival (1994; Spirit only) *Friday the 13th: Road Trip (1994; Spirit only) *Freddy vs. Jason (2003) *Jason X (2005) *Jason X: The Experiment (2005) *Jason X: Planet of the Beast (2005) *Friday the 13th: Church of the Divine Psychopath (2005) *Friday the 13th: Hell Lake (2005) *Friday the 13th: Hate-Kill-Repeat (2005) *Jason X: Death Moon (2005) *Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain (2006) *Jason X: To The Third Power (2006) *Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs (2006) Comics *Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell (1993) *Satan's Six #4 (1993) *Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) *Friday the 13th Special (2005) *Friday the 13th: Bloodbath (2005 to 2006) *Jason X Special (2005) *Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X (2006) *Friday the 13th Fearbook (2006) *Friday the 13th (2006 to 2007) *Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007; Flashbacks only) *Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (2007) *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (2007 to 2008) *Friday the 13th: Bad Land (2008) *Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused (2008) *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors (2009) Video Games *Friday the 13th (1989; NES Video Game)